Solo una Vida
by DANIELA123
Summary: "estoy aquí princesa, ya todo está bien" aseguró mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas."Estabas tan mal y perdiste mucha sangre, no creí que …" "shh, no pienses en eso, además recuerda que a este gato todavía le quedan varias vidas" intentó apaciguar la situación, pero solo ganó una mirada severa de la chica. ¿y cuantas vidas le quedan a Adrien?. No supo que responder. post reveal.


**Sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo fic de Miraculous.**

 **Solo hay una aclaración, de que hay un pequeño spoiler sobre el último capítulo "Papa Garou", lee bajo tu responsabilidad si todavía no lo has visto. ;)**

 **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat noir no me pertenece, todo es creación del increible Thomas Astruc.**

 **...**

Un nuevo Akuma aterroriza la ciudad, "no es como si fuera alguna novedad"; En las últimas semanas Hawk Moth se ha visto aun más desesperado por conseguir los miraculous, por ello manda un villano cada día, cada vez más grandes, más terroríficos y más peligrosos.

Ladybug y Chat noir se encontraban luchando con la última creación de Hawk moth, un joven experto en el manejo de armas, no se sabe los motivos de su akumatización, pero en definitiva era uno de los akumas más peligrosos.

Como era costumbre, el dúo de héroes ideó un plan para detener al joven que se hacía llamar "Gun-dead"; y todo iba a la perfección, pero en un momento un pequeño descuido se convirtió en un error fatal.

…

-¡LADYBUG CUIDADO!

Chat noir se abalanzó delante de su compañera, recibiendo la bala en su lugar.

Ladybug vio aterrorizada como Gun-dead reía de forma maniática al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a hacer camino para obtener el miraculous del gato.

La heroína salió de su shock y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y con la ira completamente a flote, se lanzó contra Gun-dead y destruyó el arma donde se encontraba el akuma.

No tardó ni un minuto en purificar la mariposa y lanzar su hechizo a los aires, con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó rápidamente a su compañero que todavía se encontraba inmóvil en la calle.

\- ¿Chat? – La heroína se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente horrorizada por la escena.

Su compañero se encontraba completamente inconsciente, su traje negro estaba perforado en la parte del abdomen y desde ahí se comenzaba a formar un gran charco de sangre.

Intentando contener las lágrimas e ignorando a la gran multitud que se comenzaba a formar, Ladybug intentó tomar a su compañero en brazos, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico.

Los hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, pero no había nada más que dolor en ellos.

\- ¿Chat…? Por favor gatito resiste – susurró la chica entre lágrimas.

-¿M..mi Lady? – su voz apenas era un susurro.

-shhh guarda energías – dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

El chico no tenía fuerzas para responder, sintió como una ola de mareo se apoderaba de él rápidamente y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar nuevamente, no sin antes presenciar la llegada de un equipo uniformado y el preocupado rostro de su dama, después de ello todo se volvió negro.

….

Ladybug se aparto de malagana de su compañero para darle paso al equipo de paramédicos que supuso alguien entre la multitud había contactado, y estaba agradecida por ello.

-Código 324, tenemos un código 324 – las voces de los paramédicos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y volvió su atención a la camilla donde ya se encontraba su compañero gatuno, listo para ser llevado al hospital.

La chica se subió tambien a la ambulancia, ninguno de los presentes hizo objeción alguna, una gran multitud con cámaras, celulares y micrófonos quedó atrás mientras el vehículo iniciaba su camino a gran velocidad.

En la ambulancia los profesionales comenzaron con el respectivo procedimiento, colocaron una mascara de oxigeno al héroe y cuando se disponían a inyectar algunas medicinas para el dolor, se percataron de que no podían hacer nada con el traje de superhéroe. Intentaron bajar la cremallera de su traje para verificar la herida, pero era imposible, después de todo era un traje mágico.

-Disculpe Ladybug – habló uno de ellos – pero necesitamos deshacer el traje de su compañero, se que hay una ley de identidades secretas de por medio, pero no podemos hacer nada si no podemos acceder a la zona afectada o incluso inyectarle, nosotros somos un equipo de profesionales no diremos nada sobre su ident…

-No, nada de eso – interrumpió seriamente la chica, ella soltó su agarre de la mano de Chat noir, y cogió la campana que se encontraba en el traje del chico, la colocó a un lado mientras bajaba sin problemas la cremallera del traje negro. – son trajes mágicos, pero en casos de emergencia como este solo yo o chat noir si fuera el caso contrario, podríamos realizar esta acción.

Los paramédicos estaban sorprendidos, pero reaccionaron rápidamente y terminaron de quitar la parte superior del traje negro. Inyectaron algunos calmantes y adelantaron el trabajo de desinfección de la herida antes de llegar a su destino.

….

Era una tarde gris, pocos rayos de sol lograban traspasar las espesas nubes y dar un poco de color a la ciudad. Sin embargo, había una triste hambruna rodeando a los parisinos a la espera de noticias de un héroe caído.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpetear contra el ventanal de la habitación; una habitación completamente blanca, con una cama rodeada de sistemas médicos y una silla a su lado. Era una habitación privada, nadie tenía acceso a ella sin autorización de la chica que preocupada no dejaba de acariciar la mano de su compañero.

Marinette no dejaba de preguntarse porque la magia de su restauración milagrosa no sirvió para con su compañero, había servido anteriormente como cuando él se enfrentó contra su padre Tom o más bien con su forma akumatizada "Papa Garou" , la chica recordó como su compañero se desmayó después de que lograran liberar el akuma, y tambien de como volvió a la normalidad después de que lanzara su amuleto encantado al aire y restaurara todo el daño.

No tenía sentido verlo allí en una camilla de hospital, no tenía sentido que se hubiera sacrificado por ella, no tenía sentido que la herida siguiera ahí, y no había razón para cometer ese pequeño error, un descuido que casi le dio victoria a Hawk moth, Nada tenía sentido.

\- ¿Princesa?

Una suave voz la sacó de su ensoñación, ella rápidamente se puso en pie y su corazón dio un brinco al ver los hermosos ojos verdes otra vez.

-Adrien – dijo simplemente, intentando evitar abalanzarse sobre el y abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, simplemente y por precaución rodeo su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a él – no sabes el susto que me diste, gatito.

Adrien no entendía nada, sino hasta que miro a su alrededor a la pequeña habitación de hospital y se dio cuenta de las intravenosas en sus brazos, tambien vio que no tenía el traje, ni el anillo. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Marinette instantáneamente se dio cuenta de su cambio, ella lo tranquilizó.

-tranquilo, sshhh todo está bien.

-El anillo, Plagg ¿Dónde … don…?

-No te preocupes, está a salvo – con esas palabras el chico se relajó un poco, Marinette comenzó a sobar suavemente su pelo haciendo pequeños círculos mientras le aclaraba lo sucedido – Me aseguré de que el anillo estuviera seguro, los médicos sugirieron quitártelo, pero no iba a permitir que supieran tu identidad.

\- gracias mi señora, pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Adrien quedó pensativo un momento antes de responder.

-estábamos peleando contra Gun-Dead y vi que te iba a disparar, corrí lo más rápido que pude para impedir que te lastimara. Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Marinette dio un rápido vistazo a la parte de su abdomen que ahora se encontraba vendada, su rostro no mostraba más que tristeza, volvió su atención al chico que la miraba preocupado. Ella deposito un suave beso en la mejilla y siguió sobando cuidadosamente.

-Saltaste para impedir que la bala me alcanzara – comenzó a contar la chica – vi como caías inconsciente y como el villano se preparaba para agarrar el miraculous, me sentía tan enfadada que no pensé en ningún plan de acción, solamente salté sobre él y aproveché el momento de distracción para romper la pistola.

El chico la escuchaba atentamente, y no paso desapercibido el temblor en la voz de su compañera, el agarro sus manos entre las suyas y le dio el tiempo necesario para seguir con la historia.

-Utilicé la restauración milagrosa, todo volvió a la normalidad menos lo que más me importaba – al decir eso, apretó su agarre – yo, estaba tan asustada, despertaste por unos segundos, antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia, los paramédicos llegaron rápidamente y te subieron a la ambulancia.

-Ya en ella, te colocaron oxigeno y sugirieron quitar tu anillo para que el traje desapareciera y así trabajar en la herida. Pero no iba a dejar tu identidad al descubierto.

\- ¿utilizaste el truco del que nos habló el maestro Fu? – Cuestionó Adrien.

Marinette asintió – realmente fue de gran ayuda saber eso, de lo contrario no hubiera sabido que hacer.

Adrien tambien asintió mientras se intentaba incorporar, al instante un dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el mareo se apoderaba de él.

-No lo hagas – Marinette inmediatamente le ayudo a volver a su posición y dio una mirada rápida a la herida para verificar que estuviera bien, luego le dio una mirada severa – Tienes que quedarte quieto, la herida es reciente y podrías abrirla de nuevo.

-Lo siento mi Lady – Adrien se disculpó parpadeando rápidamente para que todo dejara de dar vueltas, finalmente su mirada se posó en el vendaje de su abdomen - ¿porque no funcionó lo de las catarinas milagrosas? Siempre reparan todo.

-Estuve pensando mucho en eso, y apenas hasta este momento me vengo a dar de cuenta de que el arma de Gun-Dead era una pistola verdadera, no era como las armas que les da Hawk moth, ya sabes como el mimo y riposte; tenían espadas, pero ambos fueros creadas al momento de que se akumatizaran, esta pistola si era real. ¿tiene sentido?

Adrien lo analizó un momento y asintió en respuesta

-y ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó volviendo a la historia.

-Llegamos al hospital y te entraron a operación, me prohibieron entrar, pero les dejé en claro que no podían quitar el anillo; los médicos me explicaron que la bala fue retirada y que afortunadamente te recuperarás exitosamente.

La chica señaló las diferentes mangueras con fluidos que llegaban a las intravenosas.

-ahora tienes un suministro de sangre y varios medicamentos para el dolor.

Adrien levanto las manos y efectivamente estaba lleno de catéteres.

-Cuando por fin estuvimos solos deshice tu transformación, te quite el anillo; me aseguré de que nadie pueda pasar sin mi autorización así que era seguro estar en nuestra forma civil.

-entonces ¿Dónde está? ¿el anillo? ¿Plagg?

La chica suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

-cuando salió de la transformación no se veía muy bien, Tikki sugirió llevarlo donde el Maestro Fu, no teníamos muchas opciones, no podía irme y dejarte, así que Plagg volvió al anillo y Tikki se lo llevó con dirección a la casa del guardián.

\- ¿y está bien? – preguntó alarmado el modelo.

Marinette le sonrió cálidamente – el maestro Fu me llamó hace una hora aproximadamente, me aseguró de que los kwamis habían llegado con bien y que Plagg se estaba recuperando.

-eso me tranquiliza – aseguró el chico volviendo su mirada a Marinette que ahora mantenía su rostro bajo, unos pequeños sollozos llenaron la habitación.

\- ¿Princesa?

Para su respuesta la chica se acercó y lo abrazó teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, Adrien devolvió el gesto.

-Creí que …. te había perdido … No sabes … como me asustaste – las lagrimas ahora inundaban sus ojos color cielo – Estaba tan asustada ….

-estoy aquí princesa, ya todo está bien – aseguró mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro de su novia.

-Estabas tan mal, y perdiste mucha sangre, no creí que ….

-shhhh, no pienses en eso, además, recuerda que a este gato todavía le quedan varias vidas – intentó apaciguar la situación, pero solo se ganó una mirada severa de la chica.

\- ¿y cuantas vidas le quedan a Adrien?

No supo que responder.

Marinette aceptó su silenció mientras terminaba de limpiar las lágrimas restantes, después acarició su rostro suavemente, su mirada preocupada nunca desapareció.

-Chat noir podrá tener todas las oportunidades de vida que quieras, pero recuerda que debajo del traje tambien hay un chico que solo cuenta con una vida.

Adrien no pudo refutar nada al respecto, sabía que su dama tenía razón. Pero tambien sabía que su labor consistía en protegerla a toda costa.

-Lo entiendo mi Lady, pero sabes que mi labor siempre será protegerte, pase lo que pase.

-detesto ese razonamiento – dijo un poco molesta.

-No es un razonamiento, es la realidad y estoy feliz de que así sea, aunque no puedo prometer que me dejaré de meter en problemas, si te puedo asegurar de que seré más cuidadoso y atento.

-Ambos lo seremos – dijo ella volviéndose a él – no nos podemos permitir otro descuido

La chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - gracias por salvarme gatito.

El chico le sonrió y la acercó nuevamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez.

-no podría morir en paz si no pudiese disfrutar de esto un tiempo más – mencionó el chico a la vez que se separaron.

-entonces estamos de suerte de que no será el último – dijo ella, y por tercera vez en esa tarde lluviosa sus labios se perdieron en los suyos.

...

 **Fin.**

 **Otra idea terminada.**

 **Como siempre espero les haya gustado, no te olvides de dejar tu opinión ;) . bye bye.**


End file.
